


A Court of Oath and Promise

by Axel_Sorro73



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Sorro73/pseuds/Axel_Sorro73
Summary: Nesta and Cassian awake one morning after getting very drunk,  and find out that Nesta unknowingly swore an oath- judging by the new tattoo inked on her arm- but no one knows who she swore it to, or what it was. They go on an adventure to find out.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	A Court of Oath and Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to a number of people: my godmother, Silke, for introducing me to Sarah J Maas in the first place, my best friend, Whitney, for lending me the ACOTAR books to read, my girlfriend, Alexa, for introducing me to this website, and of course many others. But most of all... thank you Sarah J Maas for these wonderful worlds you have created!!  
> This is my first try on this, so accept and encourage constructive criticism- please no insults. Compliments are welcome too of course :). This is not a complete chapter but just a snippet, but I hope you like it. Thank you!!  
> -Axel ;)

Nesta sat up in bed, her head pounding. “Ugh…” Why did her head hurt so much? The covers shifted beside her, and Cassian sat up beside her. “It's, like, six am,” he complained loudly. “What's wrong?” Nesta was tempted to point out that he had be up at six, because training was today, but she just rubbed her temples, still not opening her eyes. “I shouldn't have had so much to drink last night.”   
“No, you really shouldn't have,” Cassian agreed helpfully.  
Nesta glared at her boyfriend, about to make a snarky comeback, when a shiny glint of black caught her eye. She looked to where it had come from, near her right arm, but get eyes widened with shock.   
The black glint wasn't near her arm. It was her arm. A large, sweeping tattoo stretched from her shoulder to her wrist. Cassian saw it too and inspected it briefly. “Yup,” he said after a minute, “definently not a regular tattoo. You made an oath to someone.”  
“But who?” Nesta asked. She had no recollection of the night before, let alone making an oath to someone.   
“Dunno. Not me.”  
“Well, we have to figure out who, and what the oath was.”  
Cassian looked at her seriously for a moment, then said: “But first, breakfast.”  
◇ ◇ ◇  
Breakfast was normal- or as normal as breakfast could be with the strange crowd that ate it. At the end of the table sat Rhysand, the High Lord of the Night Court and the mate and husband of Feyre, High Lady of the Night Court, who sat to his right. To her right sat Elain, then Azriel next to her. Across from Feyre sat Amren, next to her Mor. Cassian took the seat at the opposite end of the table from Rhys and Nesta sat on his right.   
“Good morning, sleepyheads,” Feyre said to Cassian and Nesta. “We were going to wait for you, but you too long so we started eating.” She dug into her French toast. Nesta rolled her eyes at her little sister. “I have a problem.”  
“Oh, we know,” said Feyre seriously, mouth full with French toast and syrup. Nesta glared at her. “I mean it.” She pulled up the sleeve of her sweater, exposing the tattoo. “I woke up with this, and I don't know who I swore an oath to, or what the oath was.” Rhysand whistled. “that is a problem.”


End file.
